1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a carburetor mounting structure comprising: a first mounting flange and a second mounting flange which are formed at a downstream end and an upstream end of a carburetor, respectively; and a plurality of bolts which pass through the first mounting flange and the second mounting flange and which are fastened to secure them to a carburetor mounting portion of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such a conventional carburetor mounting structure, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 59-40555, a carburetor is mounted to a carburetor mounting portion as follows: bolt holes provided in a mounting flange of the carburetor are fitted to a plurality of stud bolts which are implanted in advance in the carburetor mounting portion of an engine; and nuts are screwed and fastened to the outer ends of the stud bolts.
In the above-described conventional structure, in the mounting of the carburetor, the carburetor can be temporarily fixed by first fitting the bolt holes in the mounting flanges of the carburetor to the stud bolts of the carburetor mounting portion. Therefore, the subsequent operation of screwing the nuts to the stud bolts is facilitated, leading to an advantage of excellent mountability of the carburetor.
However, in the above-described structure, when the bolt holes in the mounting flanges of the carburetor are fitted to the stud bolts of the carburetor mounting portion, the carburetor needs to be moved outward of the outer ends of the stud bolts. Therefore, if a space large enough to receive the entire carburetor does not exist outward of the outer ends of the stud bolts, it is impossible to use the above-described structure.